The invention relates to an electrical switch that has a casing, an actuation member supported in the casing and depressible manually against a spring force for moving a contact bridge to make or break an electric contact.
It is often required of electrical switches that they can be sealed in a largely liquid-tight, liquid-protected or at least dust-free manner so that no external substances can penetrate the inside of the switch and lead to faults there. However, in order to mount the switch casing with components, it must be accessible from at least one side. Since the switch is provided with fixed and movable components, access is generally made possible from the top or from the bottom of the switch casing.